


I'm Sorry

by Annabeth712



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything will be fine, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pidge is insecure, do they kiss?, idk - Freeform, lance doesnt realize, lidge, my blue boy fixes his mistake, my poor girl, pance, read and find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth712/pseuds/Annabeth712
Summary: Lance unintentionally hurts Pidge's feelings.ORPidge cries and lance calls her Katie





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot like my Kidge fic!  
> I could make it multi-chapter if you want!  
> Leave me some comments and a kudos if you enjoy!  
> Later  
> -Pey <3

“What do you want me to do?” Pidge was puzzled. 

“Be my wingman! Or, well, wing-woman!” Lance had his hands on her shoulders and the sparkle in his eyes was as bright as ever. 

“Why me?” 

“Because! This girl is SUPER hot Pidge, and Keith and Hunk are too busy doing their own thing to help me! Pleaaaseeee????” Pidge looked around her.

They were at another space mall, and everyone had split up. Pidge had wondered off by herself, and wound up in a tech store, not that she was complaining. Hunk had found himself in a more pleasant situation than last time, looking at different cookware from different planets and galaxies. Keith was drawn to the first weapons store he could find, and  
Pidge swore she had never seen Keith that excited in her life.

Lance? Well Lance had chosen to roam the mall looking for hot chicks. Those were his exact words. And Pidge, having had a small crush on him for a while now, felt a pang of hurt in her chest. 

“And you don’t think I’m ‘doing my own thing’?” Pidge still hadn’t looked at him, but she noticed he was taking in his surroundings now.

“Swear on my life, did not realize we were in a tech store. But hey, I got some GAC from the fountain, like last time ya know? If you help me, I’ll buy you something pretty from this store, anything you want!” Pidge’s eyes traveled to a small remote-control robot across the room. The second she had laid her eyes on it, she knew she could easily use its parts to create Rover 2.0.

“Ugh, fine. But you owe me.”

She never should’ve agreed.

“Lance! You’re back!” The blonde alien clapped her hands upon seeing Lance return.

“And… who’s this?” An alien with dark hair looked at Pidge, eyes travelling up and down her body, taking her in.

“This is my friend. Her name is Pidge,” Lance wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. She could feel his warmth down the side of her body, and she looked up at him. He met her eyes, looking down at her and gave her a smirk.

“Well, she certainly is… something,” the blonde looked her up and down now. There was a small amount of disgust in her voice.  
Pidge could hear her insecurities telling her to run, that this wasn’t right. But surely Lance would catch on and put them in their place, right? He wouldn’t let them talk about her like that. 

She had never been more wrong.

She realized the longer she stood there, that Lance had just brought her along to make the other girls feel better about themselves and to make them jealous. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, the heat of embarrassment found its way to her cheeks. She fought back tears through the entire encounter. 

“So… what do you say we go somewhere more… private?” One of the aliens suggested eventually. It had been about fifteen minutes of them basically talking down to Pidge, and Lance was her closest friend, but she couldn’t take much more. The only reason she had stood there as long as she had, smile plastered on her face, as because everything they had said, she already thought of herself. 

“Right! Come on Pidge!” He was grabbing her arm to drag her along when the alien girls turned around.

“Perhaps, Pidgeon could stay here?” They didn’t even remember her name. Lance turned around and met her eyes.

“I’ll buy you that robot. Promise!” Then he walked off with the girls, and he didn’t look back. 

 

Pidge sat on a bench outside the tech store waiting for Lance to come back. The mall was getting ready to close, and Keith and Hunk both had already come by and asked her if she was leaving yet. She had told them she was waiting for Lance and they nodded and walked off. 

Now here she was, ten minutes until the mall closed and no sign of Lance. 

That’s about when Keith walked up.

“He’s in the castleship. Let’s go,” Pidge nodded and stood up, and fell in line beside Keith.

“I’ll kick his ass if you want me too. I can tell by the look on your face he hurt your feelings,” Pidge just shook her head, smiling slightly at Keith’s offer.

“He just used me that’s all, I’m used to it,” Keith pulled her close to him, his arm draped casually around her shoulder.

“Did those girls… did they make fun of you?” Keith looked down at Pidge, but she couldn’t bear to meet his eyes. Tears were already forming and she didn’t want to feel weaker than she already felt. 

“They belittled me, called me names, and the looks they gave me… so yeah. You could say that. It’s okay though, they didn’t say anything that wasn’t true,” Keith tightened his grip on her shoulder.”

“I’m kicking his ass.”

“You don’t have to,” Keith stopped and turned to face Pidge. He tilted her head up so he could meet her eyes.

“You’ve had a crush on him forever Pidge, and he just keeps doing this to you. It tears me up inside to see you cry, and to hear you say that stuff about yourself,” a tear fell from her eye and Keith wiped it away with his thumb. “You’re like my little sister, you don’t deserve to be treated like this.” 

All Pidge could do was cry when Keith pulled her in for a hug.

 

When they finally made it back to the castleship, Keith immediately went to find Lance. He found him in his room, laying on his back, stomach wide open for a gut punch.

And that’s exactly what he got.

“Ow! Fuck, Keith what’s wrong with you?”

“You honestly have no clue? Do you know where your ‘wing-woman’ is right now?” Lance’s eyes widened. 

“Shit, I forgot about Pidge,” he dragged his hands down his face and made to get off the bed, but Keith stopped him.

“I went and got her don’t worry. And she told me what happened today.”

“Yeah she helped me get these super-hot chicks to hang out with me. What about it?”

“She hates herself.”

“What?” Lance locked eyes with Keith for a moment, then he realized.

“Shit, I never even thought about it… those girls said some pretty harsh stuff.”

“Yeah. And she waited and waited for you outside that tech store for HOURS, Lance. Replaying those words over and over in her head. I had never seen that girl cry until today, and it was because of YOU,” Lance bowed his head, “And the worst part is that she thinks everything those girls said is true,” his head shot up.

“Seriously?” Keith shook his head.

“No I don’t think that’s the worst part. The worst part is that the girl is head over heels for you, and you continue to put her in these situations as you pine after other girls,” Keith swore he saw tears in Lance’s eyes.

“Where is Pidge now?” Keith stood, letting Lance get up as well.

“Probably Greenie’s hangar. If she isn’t there, try her room,” as Lance went to leave, Keith stopped him, “oh and Lance? Make sure you actually apologize.”

 

Lance carefully entered the hangar, almost afraid to see her. He could hear her working on something, and judging by the frustrated grunts he was hearing, it wasn’t going well. 

“What do you want?” She was standing about three feet away from him, she had literally come out of nowhere. She had her hands on her hips, and tear stains on her face. And despite what happened earlier, her voice sounded friendly rather than harsh. 

Like she was hiding how she truly felt. 

“I- uh… I came to say sorry, Pidge. About earlier,” her eyes widened. She obviously wasn’t expecting an apology. 

“O-oh! Hey, don’t worry about it Lance, no biggie, seriously,” why was she acting like it was no big deal? It had obviously hurt her, broke her in a way that even Keith was upset. And how many times had he put her in situations like this and not realized it?

“Seriously, I get left behind all the time, don’t fret,” oh. She thought he was apologizing for forgetting about her. 

“Oh, right yeah, but I mean about what those girls said about you. I shouldn’t have let that happen, and I’m really sorry,” her mouth fell open. She nervously scratched the back of her head.

“Hey, that’s alright. I mean it was true… what they said. I hear that all the time. Don’t worry about it.”

“From yourself or from others?”

“What?”

“Do you hear that stuff from yourself or from others?” Lance was determined to make this right.

“Both… but mostly from myself I guess…” she was staring at her feet, and was fiddling with the wrench she was holding.

Lance took a few steps toward her, suddenly feeling like he needed to be close to her.

“You know I don’t think of you like that right?” Pidge looked at him with wide, watery eyes.

“Y-you don’t?” Lance’s heart shattered. How long had she had a crush on him while thinking he thought those things about her?

“I mean I would understand if you did, everything they said is true. I’m not very pretty, I’m not tall and skinny I’m short and skinny. My hair isn’t really that pretty either. I’m a terrible person honestly, I’m so mean to you guys sometimes and I don’t mean to be,” she was crying now, tears streaming down her face, “half the stuff I build doesn’t even work, I mean Keith and Allura almost died because I modified the pod they were in. I’m such a failure Lance, I can’t even find my family. And I’m the worst paladin, I can’t fight to save my life and every time I try I get told I’m wrong. I’m just weak and I hate myself. What happened today has happened before and you don’t have to apologize Lance.”

“Yes, I do! None of that is true Katie!” Lance was the only one that didn’t use Pidge’s real name, so when her eyes widened, so did his.

“Lance- “

“Just listen to me right now okay? You’re beautiful Katie, inside and out, you’re absolutely stunning. You gave up everything to find your family, do you know how brave that is? I don’t even know if I would’ve been able to do that. You try your hardest to keep us safe, so what if something doesn’t work? You always just dive back in and fix it. I’ve literally seen you dive into that lion before. Out of all of us, you have the strongest bond with your lion hands down, and we found mine first!”

Lance cupped her face in his hands, wiping away tears with his thumbs.

“You’re amazing Katie, no one else could pilot that lion, and no one else could make fall for them as hard as I’ve fallen for you,” Katie didn’t have time to reply before Lance pressed their lips together. Katie reciprocated almost immediately, wrapping her arms around Lance’s neck as he moved his hands down to rest on her hips. 

It was perfect. Well, almost. 

Their kiss was interrupted by a giant mechanical roar.

When they pulled away, both their faces were red. Katie immediately turned around to chastise her lion.

“Greenie! What is it!?” 

Lance stopped listening after that. He just walked up to Katie and spun her around, pressing their lips together for another kiss.


End file.
